1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to pulse width modulating (PWM) circuits, and particularly to a PWM circuit with a compensation unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Pulse width modulating (PWM) circuits generally include inductors and capacitors. In use, the inductors and the capacitors cooperatively form oscillator circuits. When activating currents are input to the oscillator circuits, pulse voltages are correspondingly generated in the oscillator circuits and output. Relevant parameters, such as peak values, widths, and periods of the pulse voltages can be determined by predetermining the inductances of the inductors and the capacitances of the capacitors. However, if the activating currents input to the oscillator circuits change quickly (e.g., at the moment of turning on/off the current sources for providing the activating currents), the inductances of the inductors may be changed. Thus, the parameters of the pulse voltages generated by the oscillator circuits may be correspondingly changed, which may adversely affect the quality of the pulse voltages and damage the PWM circuits.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.